Moon-Lit Blossom
by Seth the Inu
Summary: A small, delicate plant can help to lead to a simple yet honest confession between two shy hedgehogs.


**Moon-Lit Blossom**

White-gloved hands attached to peach arms dangled out of the white-ledged window, hanging almost boneless over the well-tended garden underneath. A pale muzzle rested against the crossed arms forlornly, facing away from the lively party and to the outside world, with jade eyes staring upwards at the clouded night sky, wishing to see the moon, or even the stars, that evening.

Sonic's body had slowly dropped into a slouching position as he had sat by the open window that the hedgehog had occupied since earlier on in the night, barely registering the noises of everyone else behind him in the house.

Currently, the entire gang was crowded inside Tails' living room, music blaring out of personally designed high-tech speakers, made by Tails himself, and multicoloured lights flashing erratically over the walls and occupants. The twin-tailed fox had had the idea to celebrate another win of Sonic's against Eggman, foiling the scientist's mad plans once more, inviting everybody to his house for a congratulatory party. Of course, they all agreed eagerly, excited at the idea of Tails', converging in the house. Some had even pitched in and brought things along with them, with Knuckles, Amy and Silver bringing food dishes, and Rouge delivering a wide range of music from her club to suit everyone's music choice, pleasing them and introducing new styles to others.

All the mobians winded up enjoying themselves immensely, moving to the beats and chatting to one another. Yet, despite the festive aura, Sonic just couldn't help but feel slightly upset, until all he wanted was to just disappear for a day where no-one could find him. A trip down to the sewers to be alone sounded almost pleasant to the blue hedgehog at the moment even. How could he, the go-happy-lucky hero, enjoy this simple party, when the one he wanted, wasn't even there?

Yeah, sure, they had shown up at the beginning without having to be dragged in, but had left the building not long after arriving, a casual, one-flick wave thrown over their departing shoulder, with some eyes wide and staring, yet a couple of the party-goers responding to the farewell with their own waves and 'good-night's' called across the room.

What depressed Sonic though was, for the short time they were there, they had completely ignored the cobalt mobian, not talking to him, not even a single, quick _glance_ over to him. For what Sonic felt was, this person didn't even acknowledge his presence in the room, pretending he was invisible to their eyes alone.

Thus, the action, or rather _lack of_, caused Sonic to retreat to the window and stare out, hoping, _wishing_, for something better. He had saved the world, or worked with others to the same goal; surely he deserved a little something.

The azure hedgehog knew Amy had been watching over him the entire night, slightly worried and majorly concerned for her dear hero from his non-responsive actions during the party. Yet she understood that nothing she could say or do would be helpful in cheering up Sonic; Amy had tried it before, and only ended up with minimal results last time. With how bad it was this time, the both of them knew that the attempts wouldn't get far, if anywhere.

Sonic had finally managed to convince the persistent Amy that he was not interested in her the way that she was to him, but saw her as only a really trusted friend. He was interested in someone else, completely different to her, and felt it wrong to allow her perusals of him to continue, when she would never get what she wanted. After time, as well as tears, lots and lots of them, and angry temper-tantrums, Amy had come to accept Sonic's decision, thanking him for his complete honesty to her, and apologising for her terrible behaviour, almost embarrassed by the ordeal if the red flush to her cheeks and meek voice had anything to say about it.

Sonic had been relieved, accepting the pink hedgehog's congratulations on finally finding someone he wanted to be with, but tensed up when Amy inquired as to who it was.

"_I want to honestly help you Sonic_," she had said, the truth evident in her light olive eyes. "_I know how much it hurts chasing someone you ignores you_." Those words had caused Sonic to wince, with Amy shrugging her shoulders and flapping a hand dismissively, as if brushing it all away. "_That's in the past, completely different to now_."

The male hedgehog finally succumbed to her request, understanding the logic behind her argument. After having checked around the area to ensure prying ears weren't around, Sonic had confessed the name to the awaiting Amy, who leaned back, surprised at the revelation, before thinking the idea over. A smile on her face, she determinedly agreed to help her blue friend, before the smile morphed into a smirk.

"_Besides, now that I think about it_," Amy began slyly, watching how Sonic stared at her apprehensively, "_the idea of the both of you together is quite... cute!_"

Her comment had started a friendly chase around the area, as Amy ran squealing, laughing, from a reed-faced Sonic going after her, yet realising the game played as he ran at a slower pace than normal for him.

So yes, Amy was partially concerned for her friend that sat by the open window, knowing how much the lack of interaction from Sonic's special someone had hurt the cobalt mobian.

The other mobians at the party had noticed how down the hero looked, but pegged it down to him being tired, exhausted after the long battle against Eggman. And, though the idea in itself was surprising, they all left him alone, understanding that he deserved it after all the hedgehog had done during the attacks, distancing themselves from the area around the occupied window.

A deep, drawn out sigh was released as Sonic took one last look up at the sky, trying to view the glittering stars, but only seeing dark, long clouds. A slow blink, then emerald eyes lowered, staring around at the nearby trees covered in leaves, shadows playing across the greens and browns of the plants that spread around the area just outside the boundary of Tails' property.

Slight movement from the ground near the trees drew Sonic's full attention to the grove of trees, head having perked up from his crossed-over peach arms. His eyes squinted, narrowed, as he peered into the dark midst, attempting to see what caused the movement, head tilted to the left in child-like curiosity.

Emerald watched as red-streaked ebony stepped out from behind a trunk, crimson locked onto Sonic, a neutral expression gracing their face. Black as night arms, lined with a blood-red shade, hands covered with contrasting white gloves and glowing golden wrist bangles, crossed over the chest of the person, white fur brushing against the limbs.

'_Shadow? But what's he doing here? Didn't he..._'

With a quick darting look outside, Sonic unfolded his arms and gave a simple wave to the dark hedgehog outside. Surprisingly though, Shadow responded to the late-night greeting with an inviting nod of his head indicated to the side, arms still crossed, quills bouncing slightly with the movement.

Wide-eyed at the bold, and unusual, move from Shadow, Sonic glanced behind himself back into the house taking a look around to see if there was, maybe, someone else near the blue hedgehog that Shadow may have been signalling to instead of him. Strangely, there was no-one actually around; no-one had even noticed him interacting with someone out the window, or was even looking at him at the present time. Sonic turned back to looking outside the window to a waiting sable hedgehog, with one gloved finger pointed questioningly towards the azure mobian, silently asking Shadow if it _was_ him that the other was referring to.

All he got for an answer was a smirk changing the darker features, and another head indication, inviting once more for the hero to join him, before turning on his heel, red hover-skates helping the pivot, and vanishing back into the shelter of the trees, black fur helping Shadow to blend wonderfully in the dark night.

With an ecstatic smile, Sonic leapt from his less-slouched position, brushing inconspicuously passed the furry bodies of his friends as he made his way to Amy, who was currently busy standing next to a bare wall talking, laughing, with Rouge; the two females had been, as of late, getting closer, more frequently seen hanging around in each other's company, which ended up raising quite a few eyebrows, especially when seeing just _how_ close the two would get to one another.

Upon reaching the two, the azure hedgehog gave a courteous nod of greeting towards Rouge as he gently grabbed Amy's arm, slightly pulling her further away from her friend lightly.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" Amy's voice sounded worried, as she was surprised that her friend had moved from his claimed position away from everyone else.

Sonic hushed her calmly, voice dropping so only she could hear. "I need to go out, and don't want the others realising, or why."

"What do you mean?" She became scared, thinking the worst had happened, or will happen. "What's going on?"

A red blush crept over a pale muzzle. "Shadow's outside."

"Oh? Oh, _oh!_"

"Cover me?"

The pink hedgehog gave a reliable thumbs up as an answer, with a grin split across her face. "You know you can always count on Amy, Sonic. Now shoo! Be off with you!" Her expression changed to mock annoyance, her hands motioning to him to run off before any worse was done.

Sonic laughed good-naturally at the small scene the female mobian made, before jade darted over her shoulder and was met with the female bat, who sported a sly and knowing smirk as she stared right back at him. The look confused Sonic, and made him slightly discomfited for some strange unknown reason.

'_Surely she didn't hear; we're too far away and with the music going loudly..._' The blue hero didn't have much time to muse over it as he gave Amy a grateful peck on her cheek, causing her to giggle, before rushing off. He stayed low and close to the walls, ducking and sneaking around all his other friends as he reached the front door in the hallway. With ease, his gloved hand opened the door and shimmied through the crack.

With a quick glance through one of the glass-paned windows to ensure no-one had noticed his disappearing act, Sonic took off at a basic run in the direction Shadow had taken just moments before. No-one else was out that night, leaving the chasing hedgehog to his own.

"Shadow?" he called out as he stepped into the thickness of the growing forest, slowing down to a casual walk, wandering among the large trunks. Emerald eyes scanned the surrounding area for the ebony hedgehog in the dark, squinting in an attempt to see better. Rustling and sudden footsteps were the only warning Sonic got before Shadow appeared at his side, the smirk still stuck on his face from before. His gloved hand reached out, grabbing Sonic's own in his fingers.

Wide-eyed, the cobalt hero looked back and forth between their clasped hands and Shadow's face, shock covering his features. "Uh, wha-"

"Let's go."

With no other words, Shadow ran off deeper into the thicket of the trees, the ability of his shoes kicking in, as he gently pulled Sonic along with him, forcing the other to match the speed. The blue mobian did so easily, yet from the confusion of what was going on, stayed quiet as he followed the 'leader', his own hand clenching slightly tighter around Shadow's own limb.

Everything around them flew past in a one-coloured blur, details and specifics ignored as they ran. Sonic's eyes stayed glued to the clasped hands, as he had no idea of the intended place he was currently being led to, thus missing the gentle glance Shadow threw over his shoulder to his follower. Noises were also vacant, nothing present to be heard this late at night, leaving only the crunching of leaves under their swift feet.

A break in the trees was the indication of their small yet quick trip coming to an end, the two emerging onto a simple curved hill, bare of any noticeable plants around the area, leaving only simple lush grass to cover the land. The raven-dark hedgehog led Sonic to the top of the mound, before releasing their conjoined hands to lower himself, sitting comfortably on the grass.

Sonic continued to stand in his spot beside Shadow, just gaping in confusion, trying to work out what the other had planned. "Shadow, what's going on?"

He got no verbal answer as Shadow merely stared at the blue hedgehog, giving a simple pat on the ground next to him, before his head turned upwards, facing the still cloudy night-black sky. Sonic realised then that he would definitely get no actual explanation behind the sudden rendezvous. He let out a sigh as he took the silent invitation, positioning himself down next to Shadow on the grassy hill, fingers fidgeting slightly from nervousness.

"Why are we-"

"Shh."

"What! Did you just shush me?"

"Shh."

"Shadow-"

"_Shhh_."

Appalled, Sonic looked away from his companion, once again completely missing the amused almost-grin that appeared on Shadow's lips. Peach arms crossed over the hero's chest, a gloved finger tapping repeatedly against the skin as Sonic stared around the landscape, before his head tilted curiously to the side as jade watched the area the two were in begin to grow brighter. '_The sun shouldn't be rising yet; it's still only around midnight!_'

With a glance up, Sonic noticed how the clouds had finally given way, drifting further along in the sky, revealing the full moon glowing high among the numerous stars. A smile showed as Sonic looked back down, detecting then how the grass around the two hedgehogs on the hill began to move and shift, despite there not even being a lick of wind, causing the hero to worry somewhat, yet a quick glance over showed that Shadow hadn't moved, only gazing at the ground in expectation.

Small, lily-white flowers bloomed beautifully around the two mobians, their pristine petals taking in the given moonlight keenly, changing the green ground to be scattered in white patches. Sonic stared at the exquisite blossoms in amazement as a finger softly touched the petals of one close to him. "They're beautiful!" he praised in a hushed tone, not wishing to greatly break the tranquil silence.

"Yes, they are." The response was said in such a quiet, unusual tone from the dark hedgehog, that it caused Sonic to turn away from the flower and towards Shadow, only to realise that the speaker was staring at him so tenderly, and only him, not at any of the surrounding flora.

The realisation of Shadow's words and _where_ they were aimed towards caused Sonic to flush, head twisted away to look down at a shining flower near his red-and-white-shoed foot. An ivory-covered hand stretched over, gently placed on Sonic's burning cheek, pushing his head back to face Shadow. Crimson and emerald gazed into one another, before Shadow leant closer and softly kissed the hero.

Sonic sat frozen, too shocked, too surprised, to even consider moving. '_What's happening? Does... does this mean that Shadow also... really?_'

The ebony mobian pulled away, an expression of hurt on his face, but changed as ruby noticed the tears running down blue cheeks from watery green eyes. "Sonic?" He brushed the tears away from Sonic's eyes with a simple gentle swipe with the pad of his thumbs, concern evident in his own eyes and the frown on his muzzle.

Astonished at seeing the tears as well, the cobalt hedgehog raised a hand and lay it softly on Shadow's wrist, just holding it there, neither pushing away or pulling forward. "Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

"That kiss."

"What of it?"

"Does... does it mean what I think it means? Or are you just... just teasing?"

Understanding dawned in Shadow's scarlet eyes as he stared at the fidgeting Sonic, who gazed back shyly, head lowered partially towards the ground. He shifted himself forward, moving closer to the ever-watching blue hero. Shadow nudged against Sonic's muzzle with his own, nuzzling the two together affectionately as he intertwined their gloved hands together between their bodies.

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog. _My_ hedgehog."

The azure mobian gazed back into Shadow's eyes, realising, _seeing_, the truth of the words reflected clearly in the crimson, before a laugh of happiness escaped from his lips.

"And I love you completely, Shadow the Hedgehog."

They moved together for another kiss, eyes closed in the happiness and bliss felt from their other having returned the feelings, feeling more comfortable, more whole than before. They pulled back, with Sonic smiling widely, giddy with everything, and Shadow sporting his own content small smile as he rested their foreheads against each others, leaning in, leaning on, keeping close, with emerald and ruby staring into one another, hands still clasped intimately between them.

The blue hero pushed himself even further towards Shadow, leaning against his chest, hands untangling as peach arms wrapped securely around the black waist, Sonic's head carefully tucked under Shadow's chin. In response, the ebony hedgehog wound his own arms around Sonic's back, easily pulling the willing body even closer to his own as the two rearranged themselves comfortably in the new position, legs having tangled together.

A soft kiss to the top of Sonic's head caused him to sigh in contentment, giving a nuzzle with his cheek on Shadow's chest, the white fur soft and ticklish against the skin.

Both of the hedgehogs continued to just sit on their white-covered hill, wrapped lovingly in their partner's arms, faces upturned as crimson and jade stared at the illuminating moon, individual smiles of bliss on their faces, glad at having found their other in life that made them complete.

- O -

_A random idea that I happened to come up with while getting re-addicted to the '__**Sonic**__' series, and as I am now older since the last time I played it, I've realised how amazingly cute Sonic and Shadow go together romantically. This idea would not just leave, only building up into something more, causing me to just end up writing and not stop until it was finished._

_I don't know if I will write any more Sonadow stories. Will just have to see what happens in the future._


End file.
